someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Scout's Log
Scout's log, Day 3: He...He just snapped. there was something wrong with him, something that i couldn't put my finger on. the fungus on the back of his neck gets worse every day, and it's spread to his left hand. --- Day 10: It's serious now. He flat out killed the damn medic after he pissed him off. what﻿ was strage was... he did it with his bare freakin hands. I haven't seen the Engineer since then. --- Day 15: I've seen them now, they've all congregated, and they work together like a hive. The damned fungus looks bad on﻿ them now, their hands are all disfigured and swollen, and some appear to have brain damage. They look like they could revolt anytime soon --- Day 18: I've found more dead teammates, and they all are covered in that purple fungus shit. I've also found a few bodies of these...these crabs laying next to the bodies. --- Day 27: I've seen one Engineer that appears to control the others. It's face looks like a fucking pussy. I've seen it puke up some sort of pod that stinks like shit. I'll check it out later. --- Day 31: I've been seeing something attacking the Engineers, eating them. It kinda looked like Soldier, but there was﻿ something different... Something insane about him. The pods are the things that carry those crabs. I'm going to take them all out before it's too late. --- Day 45: I'm almost alone. The Sniper is cut up and mildly bleeding and the Spy has the infection. His face﻿ is starting to crinkle up, his cheekbones are getting higher up on his face by the hour. I've gotten a closer look at that Soldier from before. It looks like he's immune, but he seems unearthly. He's too nimbe and can climb on walls without using his limbs, he just kinda...slithers, and he calls himself "Penis Pancake" or something, I can't fucking rememember. This shit is too insane. --- Day 52: I'm alone in this wasteland. The spawn locker is almost empty and I can hear scratching on the walls at night. The Engineers are no longer human, they can morph into whatever shape they desire. the only way that you can tell them from a mass of guts is that stupid yellow saftey hat and the goggles, those soulless goggles. I plan to take the Pyro's old flamethrower﻿ and burn the place down, or maybe I'll rig bombs to it. That should kill them. I need to find the Soldier once and for all. --- Day 60: This is it, two months of this crap and I can't take it anymore. the Spy's face looked terrible, and he made a snorting wheeze all the time. He's been gone for two days.﻿ I though I saw him climbing around the building one day, feeding on the leftover infected. I almost died yesterday after finally meeting that Soldier. Luckily, I lived through it because that one pussy-faced Engineer tackled him when he wasn't looking, and they tumbled off the side of the cliff, clawing at eachother. --- Day 64: I found the leader Engineer, dead at the base of the cliff.﻿ I don't see very many pods around anymore, but I'm still going to bring the place down. I've gathered a pile of bombs from the leftover Demos, and I found some old sapper parts that look like radio wiring. If I can hook it to a detonator, I'll be set. The Soldier has dissapeard. The only trace I can find of him now is "Painis Cupcake" written on the walls in the Engineer's blood. I'll rig the bombs tomorrow. --- Day 65: I was able to find a sticky detonator and I've rigged the bombs. If anyone finds this journal, be known that I was not able to escape. I can hear the Engineers trying to get in, trying to bust down the spawn door. I'm detonating it now. Tell my mother about my condition. Goodbye, cruel world. Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Team Fortress Category:Journal Category:Original Story Category:Real Life